


Killer on The Loose

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Barden has a serial killer stalking campus. When a body is found, the school goes on lockdown and Aubrey and Beca get caught by the killers.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received, hope everyone enjoys.

The Bella’s rehearsals were slowly getting better, Aubrey wasn’t afraid to admit it. After their second place showing at regionals, Aubrey knew she could turn this group of misfits into a contender. She just needed to get the most out of each practice session, even if it meant breaking down the will of these girls so she could re-mold them into a perfect Bella.

 

It was time for their scheduled 5-minute breather so all the girls did their own thing and disappeared momentarily, Aubrey scolding them to not leaving the building for their safety. This left only Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca seated at the bleachers, the latter of course was seated high above the captains alone.

 

“Go on Aubrey.” Chloe said trying to nudge her best friend to go talk to Beca.

 

“Chloe Beale, I swear, stop that!” Aubrey said in a hushed tone.

 

“Bree, stop being so dramatic and take a risk.”

 

“What are you talking about Chlo?” Aubrey replied angrily.

 

“I know you like her. And do not give me any of your bullshit either.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes agitated, she got drunk one time and confessed a few things to her roommate and now Chloe is trying to play matchmaker. “I would never date a girl like her. She is infuriating and gets on my nerves. Besides, she’s just so…so alternative.”

 

Chloe loved Aubrey to death. She has been her roommate since freshman year and are practically sisters. Chloe and Aubrey have hit every frat house and big-time party Barden had to offer in their tenure and Chloe has seen Aubrey wasted several times. But she has never once babbled and confessed her feelings openly like she did a few weeks ago at hood night. It frustrates Chloe because she knows Beca likes Aubrey, she noticed the thumb drive on Beca’s desk labeled ‘Aubrey’s Favorites’. And even though Beca denies it, the night Beca stayed on her and Aubrey’s couch, she caught the small brunette masturbating to a framed picture of Aubrey on the coffee table early one morning on her way to the bathroom.

 

Chloe being Chloe didn’t mind at all. She saw the girl naked in the shower, so why would peeping around the corner be any different? Beca seemed to think so, but Chloe laughed it off and embraced Beca. She thought it was so sweet that Beca thought of Aubrey in that way. So now Beca tries to stay away from Aubrey so Chloe won’t tease her. Chloe shakes her head because both of these girls are too stubborn for their own good.

 

“Ok that about does it for this conversation, time to grind.” Aubrey says trying to hurry away calling all the girls in, “Ok, we will take it from turn the beat around.”

 

Halfway through there session, alert tone went off from cell phone irritating Aubrey. It was usually Beca’s so that’s where she started,

“Beca! I said no phones! Silence it now!” Aubrey hissed grabbing the bridge of her nose.

 

“Dude it’s not mine!” Beca griped back in defense.

 

“Aubrey its yours!” Chloe said shockingly.

 

Aubrey kept her phone on for school and Bella emergencies, in case someone needed to contact her, and with the mischief going on around campus, it had to be serious. “Oh my.” Aubrey said checking her phone.

 

“What’s wrong?” The majority asked.

 

“The school is shutting down all activities for the remainder of tonight. All activities and buildings are closed and everyone is to return home at once. Anyone caught outside and on campus at 9:00pm will be arrested.” Aubrey read off the alert.

 

“But why?” Stacie questioned.

 

“Remember the girl that went missing last week?” Aubrey quizzed. “They found her dead on the quad…”

 

All the girls went into panic mode and started to flee for the door,

“Wait!” Aubrey yelled. “Nobody is leaving without a buddy. I will partner you guys up so you can look after each other.”

 

“Yeah that is a good idea.” Someone said.

 

“Ok.” Aubrey said taking a deep breath, Denise and Cr, Lily and Amy, Jessica and Ashley, Beca and Stacie, and…”

 

“Actually Bree, I was going to stay the night with Stacie.” Chloe said with an exaggerated wink disturbing Aubrey,

“Gross.” This really put a fork in her plan. “Ok, who is going with Beca? She and Stacie are the only ones in Baker.”

 

“Well why can’t she go with you to the apartment?” Chloe grinned innocently. Beca and Aubrey both jumped up and pleaded against the idea,

 

“I can walk myself home. She can go with you guys.” Aubrey hissed hurting Beca internally. Beca really wanted to go home with Aubrey, but didn’t want to admit it, this could be her chance to protect and show off to Aubrey.

 

“As if I want to walk home with you anyway.” Beca shot back.

 

“Can you to just suck each others dicks and get it over with. We want to go home, there is a serial killer on the loose for heavens sake!” Amy shouted.

 

Aubrey just stood there, jaw on the floor and flustered face, Beca much the same and wouldn’t dare make eye contact with Aubrey.

 

“Good its settled, everyone text in the group when you get home to let us know you’re safe.” Chloe said tugging Stacie out the door.

 

Everyone left except Beca and Aubrey. Too stubborn and too proud to be the first to cave. It was ridiculous and they were getting close to 9. Beca really didn’t want to go back to jail so she caved,

 

“Oh for god’s sake,” she said jerking Aubrey by the wrist and out the door.

 

“Hey! Let go of me, your hurting my wrist! Beca!” Aubrey finally freed her arm and stopped. She missed the smaller girls touch as soon as she jerked away but Beca needed to know that Aubrey Posen ran the show.

 

“What dude? We got to go!”

 

“Listen! I am perfectly capable of walking myself! I don’t need your help.”

 

“Ok, but can we please get a move on? We have a few blocks to go Bree.”

 

“Don’t call me Bree either.” She said shoving past Beca.

 

Beca huffed in frustration and followed Aubrey. Deep down, Beca was scared of the dark so she hurried back to Aubrey’s side.

 

“What’s wrong Beca? Afraid of the dark?” Aubrey teased.

 

“No! Shut up!” Beca pleaded.

 

“You so are!” Aubrey teased trying to pass the time.

 

A noise behind Beca scared her, “Shut up!” Beca said in a much quieter tone. “I hear something.”

 

Aubrey did as told and listened, “it’s just the wind Beca, let’s go we are almost there.”

 

“Did you hear that!?”

 

This time Aubrey did hear it, and it wasn’t the wind. “Just keep moving Beca, and don’t look back.”

 

The girls pace slowly sped up and Aubrey glanced behind her to check. Scared shitless, she turned around and grabbed Beca’s hand.

 

“Bree what’s wrong?” Beca asked frightened.

 

“There’s a man following us across the street. Don’t look!” Aubrey insisted, grip getting tighter on Beca’s hand.

 

“Bree look.” Beca said stopping in her tracks.

 

Aubrey looked forward and under the street light at the next intersection was another man waiting. He looked to be holding a blade of some sort. This was it Aubrey thought. With no where to go, Beca jerked her into an alley way.

 

“Are you sure about this Beca?” Aubrey asked concerned.

 

“Bree its our only option.”

 

All of the possible scenarios started playing in Aubrey’s head, and all of them ended in death. “Beca.”

 

“It’s ok Bree, we are close to the end.”

 

“And so you are.” A third voice came from ahead stopping the girls dead in their tracks. They turned to run and ran into the other two men following them. They both grabbed a girl and gagged them, not giving them enough time to cry for help.

 

From the best that they could tell, they were tossed into a van and probably headed to some type of hideout. Sometime later the van came to a screeching halt and the rear doors shot open and the girls were thrown out and drug inside and placed into chairs. Once they were secured their captors removed the bags from their heads.

 

“Welcome ladies.”

 

“Who are you?” Aubrey asked.

 

“That’s not important. What is important is, who are you?” the man asked.

 

“Aubrey don’t tell these fuckers anything.” Beca insisted. The man looked at the guy behind the girls and nodded towards Beca. Beca received a swift blow to the head earning a gasp from Aubrey.

 

“Feel like talking yet?” The man asked again. “Fuck you.” Beca spat earning another blow across her face.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Aubrey cried, earning a blow herself.

 

“You whores will shut up right now. You only talk unless we ask a question. And you will answer our questions.”


	2. The Note

All the Bella’s checked in except Aubrey and Beca and it was worrying Chloe,

“I’m sure they are fine.” Stacie mumbled getting up from her bed.

 

“I know, but with what’s been going on lately, I’m afraid something bad has happened.” Chloe grabbed her phone and called both girls receiving no answer.

….

“Get the phones!” The man yelled. His men stripped the girls of their ringing phones and destroyed them. Aubrey had no clue what these people wanted and from the looks of these guys, they meant business.

 

“Alright, who wants to step into my office first?” He asked. “Boys? Which do you want first?”

 

“I like the brunette.” One of them said running their knife down Beca’s face.

 

They took Beca into the room next door and tied her to a table. Beca glanced around, trying to find something to help her.

 

“Alright sweetness, what is your name?” Beca remained quiet. She wasn’t going to dig herself deeper into this hole.

 

“This will go easier if you tell us your name!” The man yelled striking Beca again.

 

“Fuck you.” Beca said once again.

 

“I like rough bitches. Boys…. get the tools.”

 

Aubrey sat in the room next door and listened and cried to all the pain and torture Beca was enduring. She could hear each punch, kick, and slap delivered to Beca. The most sickening part was the men enjoying themselves, what kind of animal does it take to do this? _Is that a fucking drill?_

 

“Drill her hands first. No wait! Tug her hair out!” The sound and sight of the drill made Beca pass out before they could do any drilling. “Fuck. Go get blondie, she will spill.”

 

The doors busted open and the men threw Beca’s unconscious battered body to the floor and grabbed a shocked Aubrey.

 

“Talk.”

 

Aubrey was so scared. She wanted to talk but something was telling her to stay quiet. So she did. If Beca could take the abuse, then she could to.

 

Apparently, Aubrey’s pain tolerance wasn’t much and she was close to blacking out,

“Fuck! What are we going to do now! We can’t afford to keep kidnapping these bitches. We are broke and they won’t talk!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” the leader spoke, “This one is our ticket.” The man looked at Aubrey’s ID. “Posen. Boys, this is the daughter of the wealthiest man in Georgia.”

 

Aubrey regained consciousness and the men resumed their interrogation. Aubrey was dazed, confused and scared. Still not knowing these men’s motive for kidnapping her.

 

“We know who you are, Aubrey Posen, daughter of Richard Posen, man of millions. What do you boys think she’s worth? 5? 10 million?”

 

“Daddy will give you whatever you want. Just let us go!” Aubrey cried. Beca yelled from the other room,

“Aubrey no! Fuck these pigs.”

 

Aubrey watched one man leave the room and could hear Beca yelling at him and then a loud wham noise was heard, and then Beca was silent.

 

The men snickered, “She is a feisty one isn’t she. Anyway, this is how its gonna go down. We have already sent out a ransom note, and you are going to make a video explaining to your father that you are fine and where to send the money. We will give you some time to think over what you want to say.”

…

Aubrey hasn’t seen Beca in days. They kept them away from each other and all she could think about was getting to Beca. Aubrey wasn’t in too bad of shape, although they said they would leave her alone, it didn’t take long for them to get touchy with her. Being raped and feeling helpless was the most disturbing, wanting to die feeling Aubrey ever experienced.

 

Aubrey would beg to make the video so hopefully her father would free her to end this nightmare. The men would then leave her alone, chained to the wall, naked on the cold floor. Beca on the other hand wasn’t fairing too well.

 

In the other room, Beca was near death. Her mouth couldn’t stay shut and she paid the price. Aubrey prayed that she would shut up, but it never got to Beca. She was in no shape to move an inch and it was just a matter of time now. She could hear Aubrey every morning in pain. A high-pitched scream that would blow your heart out. Beca knew what was happening and her heart broke each time she heard Aubrey scream for help.

…

Chloe was called to the Dean’s office 3 days after her friends went missing. Upon entering, she noticed two officers seated across from Dean Pritchett,

“Ms. Beale, this is Officer Strauss and this is Officer Williams. They have been working the Barden Kidnappings.”

 

“I filed a report yesterday, have you heard anything?” Chloe eagerly asked.

 

“Slow down there kiddo.” Williams spoke. “We haven’t found them yet. However, we found this outside of the station this morning. It’s been in forensics until now.” Williams said handing Chloe a letter wrote in different size sticker letters.

 

Chloe read over it carefully,

_We have your daughter Mr. Posen, and her friend. They are strong, but if you don’t oblige, their strength will run out. See you soon._

 

“This says Mr. Posen?”

 

“Correct. Aubrey Posen’s father. The millionaire.” Officer Strauss said taking the letter back.

 

“Then why isn’t he here?”

 

“He is waiting at the station, along with Beca’s parents. We came to talk to you and would like for you to come downtown with us. I’m sure they would appreciate your presence.” Officer Strauss asked.

 

Chloe visually overwhelmed with grief, obliged and started to follow the officers to their car,

“Ms. Beale? A word please.” Dean Pritchett asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I know this is hard. But these officers will get your friends back and, in the meantime, since we reopened all activities, we are letting the Bella’s move into your very own house for safety reasons.”

 

Chloe smiled and hugged and thanked the man before catching up with the officers. She sent a text to the rest of the Bella’s explaining what was going on and told them to check their emails about their new Bella House.

 

Chloe knew the second she walked through the station doors, that Aubrey’s parents were there. They just had a presence that no one could mistake, and sure enough as she rounded a corner, there was Aubrey’s parents who took her in for a crushing hug.

 

“Chloe! It’s so good to see you baby girl!” Mrs. Posen said squeezing the red head tight. Mr. Posen hugged her as well and assured her things would be fine. Not long after, they were joined by Beca’s parents who were being held in another room.

 

“Alright ladies and gents.” Officer Williams spoke sitting at the table with his partner, “This is what we have so far.” He handed Aubrey’s parents the letter and they looked it over and handed it over to Beca’s parents.

 

“So we still have no idea who could have done this? Or where they are?” Richard Posen asked.

 

“Or if they are safe?” Warren Mitchell asked.

 

“Well we do not know the status of the victims. But in my 20 years of this, I would say they are alive, maybe not well, but alive.”

 

“How can you be so sure? What if they end up like that poor girl found on Barden’s campus?” Warren asked.

 

“These people are in this for the money. They know their victims have to stay alive in order to get the money. Who wants to pay for a dead body?” Strauss said with a chuckle that wasn’t well received. “Anyway…”

 

“What my colleague is saying is, the kidnappers wont harm them because they know they can get money for them.’

 

“What are they asking?” Richard inquired.

 

“We don’t know yet. They will more than likely send more word soon.”

 

“So we are just supposed to wait!? While our children could be god knows where!” Mrs. Posen snapped.

 

Chloe was afraid to say anything, she felt like she shouldn’t be interfering in this so she stayed to herself and remained quiet.

 

“Mrs. Posen, we assure you we are doing all we can. We have men on the streets, and we are working around the clock. I’m afraid all we can do is wait for the abductors to give us more info.”

 

“What if I hire a professional team of investigators?” Richard asked.

 

“If that will ease your mind go right ahead. But we are the best in Georgia and I recommend you leave us to it. When we receive more word, we will call you immediately.”

 

Chloe caught a ride back to Barden with the Mitchell’s and as soon as she got into Stacie’s dorm, the rest of the Bella’s were there making Girls Missing Poster’s with Aubrey and Beca’s faces. Chloe eagerly joined in and helped, explaining the situation. To ease the girl’s minds and to switch topics to pass the time, they started talking about their new Bella house.

…

Day 4 had begun. 4 days away from the life she knew and Aubrey was ready to get the hell out of where ever she was. 4 days away from people, 4 days without food or water, 4 days of basic solitary confinement. The beatings, the pain she felt, the sexual actions she went through. It was enough to wish for death but knowing Beca was close kept her alive. Getting to Beca made her will herself on and endure the pain.

 

That’s when Aubrey noticed. Noticed that the men were eating out of the same brown bag for the past 4 days. The bag with the label, ‘Gwen’s Diner.’ _Gwen’s Diner?_ Aubrey knew the place. She and Chloe ate there a lot. Not too far from their apartment and the only sketchy place around was an old abandoned furniture warehouse they walked by, ‘Allen Bros. Furniture.’ Aubrey knew these men didn’t dare travel too far for food so she knew exactly where she was! All she had to do was get news out, she just didn’t know how.


End file.
